It's Andra's Romania's Life
by RomaFeli
Summary: Andra Romania  is your typical teen, or so it seems  So what happens when two new boys from Italy are enrolled in Gakuen Hetalia? Why, drama and crack of course ! ItalyxRomania, GermanyxFem!Scotland
1. New Students

It was homeroom, June 1st 2011. I was currently occupying the very back right corner desk, checking my cellphone to see if Gilbert had texted me back saying whether he was coming to school today or if he had another hangover...stupid drunk. On top of that I had my black SkullCandy ear buds in, hiding them under my hair and they blended in against my black Green Day hoodie, and was trying to find a decent song to listen to to cover over the drone of our teacher's voice. In front of me, Alfred was writing a reply to the note we had been passing back and forth. Yeah, I'm pretty awesome at multitasking. That's when it happened.

"Everyone, eyes up here please, stop texting and pay attention," Our teacher said. Why did I get the feeling she was talking about me? But then I saw Kiku, our transfer student from Japan, sneak his cellphone back in his pocket and grinned a bit, well at least I wasn't the only one.

"Yo, Miss, way to call over half the class out!" Alfred said and I rolled my eyes, along with many other students. She ignored him and continued on.

"We have to new students joining us today."

Everything stopped, everyone now completely focused on her. I didn't even care that my cellphone vibrated, letting me know Gilbert had replied. That wasn't important anymore, more pressing matters were at had. We had new students, not student, _students_. Plural dudes, which meant, way better than one student.

Standing next to the teacher were two boys, brothers most likely, maybe even twins. They were almost identical too, save for certain physical traits here and there. The one closest to the teacher had a sweet and innocent smile on his face, golden amber eyes shining in a friendly manner. He had short hair the color mixed somewhere between auburn and copper and a cute curl on the left side of his head. Next to him was his brother. He was scowling a bit, his hair was a dark brown and his curl was near the top of the right side of his head. Just a couple differences between them, but they were pretty noticeable.

"This is Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, our transfer students from Italy. Please, welcome them warmly." She said and looked at them. "Feliciano why don't you sit next to..."

Her eyes scanned the classroom and I saw nearly all the girls primp themselves, hoping he would sit next to them. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Main reason I could never be lesbian, I couldn't stand girls, save for like the one like I could actually tolerate and call my friend, Dorithy from Scotland.

Yeah, she was a transfer student too, we all were actually, save for Alfred who was from America where this academy is located. I was from Romania.

Anyways, back to the seating arrangements.

"You can sit next to," Her eyes landed on me and I quirked a lazy eyebrow. "Andra." She said and almost immediately I was shot death glares from nearly every girl in class. "Andra, raise your hand would you, dear?" I sighed tiredly, she was lucky she was Dorithy's mother otherwise I'd tell her where she could shove it. I did as she asked and Feliciano practically bounced over towards me. "Oh, and Andra,"

"Da?" I questioned in my mother tongue.

What? It was a pain speaking in English all the time. A lot of people teased me because some of the words in my language were so similar to Ivan's, who was this childish but scary dude from Russia. I ignored it, not really caring too much.

"Would you mind showing Feliciano and Lovino around please?"

Boy if these girls' looks could kill...

"Da." I replied boredly before looking down at my desk. She nodded and looked for a seat for Feliciano's brother.

Alfred yawned nonchalantly in front of me and I quickly retrieved the note from his hand. Our perfect strategy, and how did I pass it back you might ask? Well, I was skilled in wind based magic to tell the truth, no seriously, and I used that to glide the note back to his desk without the teacher noticing.

"Veh~ psst," A cute male voice whispered from beside me.

I looked over, some of my hair falling into my face, and my stone gray eyes fell upon the Italian beside me. He shrank back. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning away from him. I've been told ever since I was fifteen that I often had a scary look in my eyes and when people first met me it was what they first noticed and it caused them to get uncomfortable and scared of me. It used to sadden me that people judged me just because of my looks, but then I met Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Feliks, and Toris and they made things better, being my closest friends before I met Dorithy, who was now like a sister to me.

"What is it?" I replied back, not looking at him, my elbow propped up on the table and my chin resting on my palm. I didn't see it but his eyes softened, noticing how his reaction depressed me a bit, though I tried not to show it. He was good at reading someone's emotions, kind of like how Kiku often sensed the mood when walking into a room or conversation.

"Veh~ Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." He said and my eyes widened. I looked back at him, not looking scary, just surprised. He smiled. "You're name is Andra, right?" I nodded. "Veh~ That's such a pretty name, bella!" He told me and I grinned ever so slightly, my signature lopsided toothy grin not quite coming into full play just yet.

"Yeah? Well, thanks." I replied.

I noticed his brother looking over at us. He had been seated two seats down from Feliciano, in between Ludwig, our German transfer student, and Roderich, our Austrian transfer student and Ludwig's distant cousin.

You're probably wondering why we have so many transfer students here from around the world. Well, this was known as World Academy, and was a school, grades 1st through 12th , for kids that were family members to ambassadors and country representatives, some of us being the representatives ourselves. We came here so as to help bring peace between other countries and strengthen our already formed allies.

Then some of us just didn't care about the political stuff, like me and Gilbert, and just made friends with whoever we felt like, knowing that while we were awesome (him more so than me if you asked him) there would always be others who didn't like us and we accepted it. So, yeah, there's the story behind this school. Happy? Ready to get back to the main story? Good, cause its a drag having to explain all this.

"Veh~ So where're you from bella?"

I blinked, wondering what he had just called me and if it was an insult or not. I held up a finger, telling him to wait one moment, and went to Google Translate on my phone. I sounded the word out in my head and managed to get the spelling right on the first try. Bella, the Italian word for beautiful. I blinked again, surprised, but then decided it must be an Italian thing. I've heard that they were supposed to be smooth talkers and flirts, so I would ignore it.

"I'm from Romania." I finally told him, leaving out the fact of where I stood politically.

No need to tell him that I was the representative of Romania, since my parents died in a plane crash two years ago, thus having all the responsibility fall on my shoulders. Try having to pass high school with an entire country weighing on your shoulders. And people thought the white streaks in my hair were dyed, no my dears, they were quite real and caused by stress. Should have seen my mother, died at thirty-five, and had more grays than my grandmother.

"Really, that's so cool! A lot of people back home are from there!" He said excitedly.

'Oh yeah,' I thought. 'A lot of our people moved to Italy back in 2000.'

"Feliciano! Andra!"

The two of us jumped at the sharp tone of the teacher, and we looked up at her like two guilty kids being caught sneaking into the cookie jar. She frowned at us, disappointed, and I looked out the window, not caring.

"S-Si?" Feliciano asked, shaking a bit, scared.

"Care to share with the class just what is so interesting?"

"Leave him alone, I'm the one that started it." I spoke up, sounding bored and uninterested. Feliciano looked over at me.

"Hmm, well alright then. Feliciano, since this is your first day you'll get off with a warning. Andra, you, however-"

"Detention, I know." I said, cutting her off.

"B-but, I-" Feliciano began but Alfred whispered to him, cutting him off.

"Dude, don't."

Feliciano closed his mouth hesitantly and glanced over at me in concern, but I was too busy watching the clouds to notice. Lovino watched me too, surprised, knowing for a fact that his brother had started it, and couldn't believe I took the fall for him.

The bell rang and I grabbed my shoulder bag that was covered in various pins and buttons. Slinging on my shoulder I tapped Alfred on the shoulder. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Sup, dude?"

"Mind showing the Italians around for me? I have something to take care of." I said and he nodded.

"Leave to me, I'm the hero!" I boasted, giving me a thumbs up. I smirked and flicked him in the forehead.

"You're the dork." I teased before walking away, lifting my hand in place of a wave, to lazy to actually move my arm to wave. "Later."

Feliciano looked at Alfred.

"I thought she was showing us around?"

"What, is the cagna skipping out on her duties?" His brother demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fratello, that wasn't nice!" Feliciano chided, merely gaining a scoff from Lovino in return.

"Andra has something to take care of, so I'll show you dudes around!" Alfred said, excited. "Yo, Iggy!"

Iggy, who's real name was Arthur and was from England, paused in his attempt to sneak out of class without Alfred noticing, jumped and faced Alfred. He glared slightly, irritated having been caught.

"James Bond never had this problem." He muttered to himself.

"I'm gonna show the Italian bros around, wanna come with?"

Knowing he'd have to hear Alfred whine and complain if he said 'no', Arthur sighed and nodded. Alfred's grin brightened and he fist pumped, yelling a 'Rock on!' excitedly. The four left class and as Feliciano looked around he saw me go into the student lounge, looking weary. Before he could say or do anything, Alfred was leading him in the opposite direction.

I plopped down onto the couch, since we had ten minutes to get to class I usually took my time and bummed out here for a few minutes. I slouched and tilted my head back, eyes closed and music blaring in my ears, the lyrics to the parody of Kiesha's Tik Tok filling my head. Suddenly arms were wrapped around my shoulders and a warm body was close to my own, located to my left.

"Ohonhonhon~ What's wrong mi amor?" Francis, our French student, cooed, petting my head and I grinned a bit. Francis was known as the school's perv, but in all honesty, all he did was flirt, he really was harmless. At least, around me he was harmless, since he never went farther than a teasing flirt. He was one of my best friends for God sakes.

"Amiga, did something happen?" Antonio, our student from Spain, asked, sitting down on my right and placed a hand on my shoulder. I grunted quietly as another body plopped down on my lap, most likely Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother.

"Gott, dude, you're not lookin' too awesome." He told me bluntly in his deep German voice, but I knew that was his way of showing his concern. Yes, I was best friends with the Bad Touch Trio, and they with me.

"I thought you weren't coming to school today?" I asked him, opening an eye and looking at his crimson orbs. He gave me his usual cocky toothy grin, which always made him look like he was planning something, making him look wicked.

"I texted you. You guys couldn't go one day without mein awesomness!" He replied and I grinned in return. "Now what about you, eh?"

"Detention." I replied simply and they gasped.

"Pourquoi?" Francis questioned. So I told them the story about the new students and what happened. "No one treats our little Andy that way!" He cried, picking me up dramatically. "We shall sneak you into the 11th grade with us, non?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried to sneak her in?" Antonio questioned and Francis pouted.

"She almost fit in the backpack."

Antonio grinned a bit, amused at his pouting, before hugging me a bit from the side.

"Well, at least your won't be alone, si? Gilbert has detention too." I looked over at the silver haired German, we often liked to call him our albino for his hair and eyes. He grumbled under his breath about how the teacher was totally unawesome, giving him a detention just because he was ten minutes late.

"Aw, poor Gilbert," I cooed, petting his head, grinning teasingly the entire time. The two minute warning bell rang. "Well, we better get to class, don't need days added to the detention." I grabbed my stuff. "Bye guys."

"Audieu~"

"Später."

"Hasta luego~"

I hurried to my next class, which was Gym. Being the laid back and frankly, lazy, person that I am, I don't care for Gym much. Its even worse, though, because our coach is a total drill Sargent. He was Ludwig's uncle, which you could totally tell since they looked so much alike except his uncle had rock star like long hair, and was pretty much a hard butt. He told us to call him 'Coach Germania' which was kind of lame, but whatever, if he wants to live in the past, let him.

I went into the locker room and as soon I got to my locker, I was surrounded by some not too happy girls. One was the girl from Taiwan (don't know her name), the other was the girl from Belgium (don't know her name either), Imm Yong Soo's rival from North Korea, and finally Vicki who was from Puerto Rico. They were all glaring at me and I regarded them boredly.

"Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Look, freak," Taiwan girl began. "You're lucky you didn't get poor Feliciano in big trouble for bothering him."

"Did you see how scared he was?" Belgium girl asked them.

"I know right, he was terrified." Vicki agreed.

"Poor guy, didn't deserve it." North Korea girl added.

"Focus!" Taiwan snapped at them before glaring at me again. "You better watch yourself, your 11th grade delinquents aren't around to protect you all the time, b*tch." With that she shoved me pretty hard into the lockers behind me. I winced ever so slightly as the handle rammed itself into my back and she smirked at me before they strutted off. I groaned quietly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Troublesome women, thought the Taiwan chick liked Kiku anyways." I mumbled to myself, turning around to get my clothes. Most of the other girls had already left. I stripped off my hoodie, revealing the black ripped t-shirt I was wearing. I pulled that off too.

"Its already bruising." A Scottish accented voice stated from behind me.

I tilted my head back to glance over my shoulder and saw Dorithy standing there, looking sympathetic and concerned. I looked away to grab my shorts and tank top for gym, pretending not to care about what she said.

"Shouldn't you be up there already, Dorithy?" I asked her, pulling the shirt over my head.

"You know I always wait for you. Sorry I couldn't get here fast enough to stop her from shoving you." I shrugged, not really caring.

"Whatever, don't worry about it." I pulled my shorts on and the two of us headed out and towards the basketball court.

"I will worry about it!" She retorted indignantly and I smirked a bit. "I nearly slapped her right in the face!"

"What stopped you?"

"Coach walked by."

"Ah."


	2. Sing It

Okay~ I forgot to do it in the first chapter so I'll do it now~ Hetalia does not belong to me, trust me, if it did, people would know~

Lovino – Just get on with it already

Me – Quite Mr. Grump Gills before I turn this into a Spamano story~

Lovino – Ha! You wouldn't cause you don't like yaoi!

Me – But a _very_ good friend of mine does~ And she's all too aware of what's going on in this story~

Lovino - ...You wouldn't dare...

Me – Try me~

Lovino - ...Hmph, fine. I'll be good.

Me – Good Italian~ Feli~ Will you give the message please~?

Feliciano – Veh~! Sure, Chey-chan~! Please rate and review otherwise Russia will come and become one with you in your sleep~!

Me and Lovino - …He's too cheerful to say that line and it _not _sound creepy...

We got to where the others were and received a glare from Germania. I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair, careful to avoid the curl near my left ear. Dorithy gave a sheepish smile at him, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry." I muttered. "Its my fault, I held her back." I said and she gave me a swift glare for taking the blame. He nodded.

"Dorithy, get in line." She looked ready to protest but I shoved her forward. She puffed her cheeks out, not happy, but went over and stood next to her boyfriend, Ludwig. Germania then looked at me. "Andra, seven laps in five minutes."

"Bite me." I mumbled softly so he couldn't hear it as I hurried over to the track to start my laps. In covering for Dorithy and getting chewed out, I hadn't noticed the Italian brothers in the line up, having Gym the same period as I did.

'She did it again.' Feliciano thought to himself.

As I ran I pulled out my iPod from the pockets of my cargo shorts, since I refused to wear booty shorts like the rest of the girls in class, save for Dorithy and Elizabeta who wore mid thigh length shorts and didn't dress like sluts for the boys. I put the ear buds in and let the music flow through me as I ran, pretending I was back in my home country, running through the forest like when I younger, back when I was happier. In the end I barely made the time limit, coming in at four minutes and fifty-five seconds. Once I was done with that Germania allowed me to go play volleyball with the others.

"Yo, Andra!" Alfred called from the boys' side. "Come be on our team!"

"You git, it's boys vs. girls!"

"Yeah but the girls out number us since Kiku won't play! Besides, with Andra on our time we'll definitely win!" He argued. Let's just say I was known for my volleyball skills.

"It's not fair to the girls."

"Please," Vicki said, smirking. "Like we care, we wouldn't want her on our team anyways. It's obvious she's more male than female anyways." She said and there was a moment of silence.

"Whoa, harsh." I heard Alfred whisper. I didn't say anything, instead I walked up to Alfred and held my hand out, silently asking for the volleyball. "You sure you want to do this? You're just proving her right." He said quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"I could care less about what that pain in the a** says," I replied in a normal tone.

"What did you call me?" She screeched.

"I'm just hear to own at volleyball." I finished as if she hadn't spoken.

Alfred grinned at me and handed me the ball. I looked at which boys were playing at the moment, Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, and Lovino. The others were sitting on the sidelines. On the girls' team was Vicki, Taiwan girl, Dorithy, Elizabeta, and Lily the sweet girl from Lichtenstein. Ludwig smiled at me as I walked by and I smirked at him, punching in the shoulder a bit.

"Hey West," I greeted and he sighed.

I've known Ludwig for awhile, since I met his brother first and we hung out all the time. Since I hung out with Gilbert so much I've come to call Ludwig West, Gilbert's nickname for him. Ludwig wasn't all that fond of it, but put up with it since it made Gilbert and I happy.

"Guten tag, Andra." He replied.

"Ready to win?" He smirked at me.

"Always."

I got into position, and still had yet to fully notice that Feliciano was sitting on the side lines watching, and I tossed the ball up in the air. As it came down I set it to the other side. Dorithy quickly dove forward and returned it. Alfred's knees ate pavement as he rock star slid forward to hit it back and I winced that had to hurt.

"You okay, dude?" I asked, keeping an eye on the ball as Taiwan tried to spike it back. She just barely got it over the net and Arthur easily sent it back.

"Yeah, I'm the hero. I'm fine … ow …" He replied with a wince but a smile and I returned the smile.

Elizabeta was stronger than I released as she hit the ball back, and it came right towards me, in the perfect arc for me to spike it back and gain a point. I took the opportunity. Leaping up into the air, quite gracefully surprisingly, I spiked it back as hard as I could. I slapped the ground and when it bounced back up, slapped Taiwan's boobs.

She yelped as me and the others, mainly the guys, laughed. Alfred and I used each other as support we were laughing so hard. Suddenly Alfred was shoved off me and my head snapped to the side, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the court. My cheek stung but I ignored it as I slowly turned my head back to stare at her. She shrank back ever so slightly at the gleam in my eyes but didn't fully back down.

"Hey!" Dorithy yelled, coming forward. Without looking at her I held up my hand, stopping her. This was my fight to handle.

"How dare you," She hissed at me.

"What? Your boob job going to come undone?" I replied, straight faced and apathetic. "Its a game, get used to it. Not everything is going to go your way, _princess_." I informed her.

"You purposely hit my boobs!"

"The ball bounced, you were in its path, how is that my fault?"

"Alright, break it up." Germania said coming over. "Mei," So that's her name. "your conduct is out of line. Go do laps."

"Bu-but!"

He glared and she huffed before stomping over towards the track. Germania looked at me and I swear if I got in trouble for this I was filing a law-suit. So I was surprised when he gave me the faintest of smiles.

"Well done, for controlling your delinquent ways."

Now it was my turn to glare. Those days were behind me, did he really have to bring it up again?

"Uncle..." Ludwig said quietly, just so me and his uncle could hear. Germania looked at him and saw the warning in Ludwig's eyes.

"Well, continue your game." Germania said before walking away.

I handed the ball to Ludwig and walked off in the opposite direction without a word. I had to blow off this steam before I snapped. Going back inside the gym building, since the track, basketball and volleyball courts were outside. I walked up to the punching bag, balled my fist, brought it back, and then punched it as hard as I could, letting out a yell of anger as I did so. I repeated this process for about ten minutes before I realized tears were sliding down my face. Now aggravated with this fact I began both punching and kicking the bag, letting out everything. Dang it, only second period and already this day sucked.

I soon lost my energy, mainly from crying, and simply slumped against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor. Bringing my knees up to my chest I put my arms on them and my head on top of them, just letting myself sit there. I wasn't usually one to cry easily, heck its been two years since I've cried, but since my economy's been doing so poorly lately and I've had all this crap happening at school, I was simply at my limit.

"Hey, fratello," Lovino said, getting Feliciano's attention. The younger twin looked up from his lap, meeting his brother's concerned gaze, though the concern was masked by fake annoyance. "What's up, its your turn to play."

"Veh," He began sounding somewhat depressed but smiling at his brother nonetheless. "Sorry, Lovino, I was just thinking." Lovino stared at him silently for a second before shoving the volleyball into another guy's hands (Vash's) and grabbing Feliciano's arm, pulling him to his feet and walking off. "Veh? Fratello what're you-"

"You're worried about that signora, si?" Lovino interrupted, not looking at him as he continued to pull him towards the gym. Feliciano blinked, surprised, but then he should have guess Lovino would know what he was thinking about, they were twins after all, and though it didn't seem like it at times, were really close.

"...Veh, si." He replied and Lovino stopped, turning to face his younger brother.

"Well then," He proceeded to push Feliciano towards the building. "Go talk to her."

"Eh? B-but she didn't look like she wanted anyone to talk to her when she walked off! Even her friends said to let her be!" Feliciano protested. Lovino huffed and stopped pushing his brother.

"Fine! Then don't talk to her, idiota." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, irritated. Just then Germania blew the whistle, signaling for everyone to head to the locker rooms to clean up and change for next period. Everyone hurried over, and Feliciano lost his chance.

I lifted my head up, faintly hearing the whistle. Sighing tiredly I quickly wiped away the tears and raced for the locker room. I stripped and by the time the others got in here I was already clean and dressed, waiting in the main room of the gym on one of the weight machines, ear buds in and looking through my iPod playlists. I finally decided on the song 'We're All to Blame' and looked up to see Kiku walking over to me. I pulled an ear bud out, the hard rock music could be heard just from that. What? So I didn't care too much about my hearing, big deal. I liked my music loud, its not like I was the only teenager that did.

"Konnichiwa, Andra-chan," He greeted and I couldn't help but smile a bit at him. Kiku really was a good friend, he was polite and kind, and was a good listener. He always tried to help me with my problems when I would let him.

"Hei," I replied. "What's up doc?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container, he handed it to me. I took it and stared at it for a second before looking back up at him, my expression blank. He smiled a bit, amused at my expression, I almost looked innocent, if only my eyes didn't say otherwise.

"It's ointment, for the wound on your back."

"How'd you..." I fell silent, figuring Dorithy told him about it. "Well, thanks, I appreciate it, Kiku." I said and he nodded.

He went back to talk to Ludwig and the bell rang. Getting to my feet I walked out and headed back to the student lounge, since me and the Bad Touch Trio pretty much made it a rule between the four of us that we would always meet there in between classes. When I got there I saw Gilbert asleep on the couch and shook my head, smiling in amusement. He must have skipped Home Ec. again.

Going over to the soda machine I put in the needed money and got myself a Mountain Dew, a Dr. Pepper for Gilbert, a Orange Fanta for Antonio, and a Diet Coke for Francis. Drinks in hand I went back to the couch and sat down on Gilbert's stomach. He winced a bit and groaned in protest.

"Oi, I'm not that fat." I said and his eyes opened. He looked at me and grinned, putting his hands on my hips.

"You're right, fraulein. You're sexy." He replied and I smirked.

"Here," I said, handing him the soda. "For a quick save on your part."

"Dank!" He replied cheerfully as Antonio and Francis walked in.

I called out a simple 'Heads up' and that was all the warning they got before soda bottles came flying at them. Luckily for them they had good reflexes and caught them before they hit them in the face. Antonio leaned on the couch, elbows resting on the top, and kissed my cheek in greeting as usual before pulling away and looking at me intently.

"Amiga, you've been crying." He said and I swore in my head.

"What?" Gilbert and Francis said in unison.

"This just isn't your day is it, belle?" Francis asked me after I finished telling them what happened, omitting the bit where I cried like a sissy. They could guess at that part anyways. Francis and Antonio had me in a hug and Gilbert looked pissed.

"Why I outta teach that hündin a lesson!" He growled. I've hung out around Gilbert enough to know what that word meant.

"Don't bother," I said and they looked at me. "She's not worth it, and besides, having you fight my battles for me only makes me look like a wimp in her eyes. I appreciate the thought, Gilbert," I grinned. "But seriously, I'm fine."

"No you're not." The three of them pointed out and the bell rang again.

"Yeah, fine, I'm not. But I'm not gonna whine and complain to you guys anymore," I said as we walked out and headed down the hall since they actually had class with me. The four of us were in Chorus together, since that was an elective and had mixed grades in it.

"But mon ami, that's what friends are for." Francis objected, arm around my waist. "You always listen when we complain,"

"Yeah, like when I'm b*tchin' about my hangover." Gilbert agreed, walking beside Antonio who had his arm around my shoulders.

"Which you so deserve for drinking at your age," I quipped with a grin.

"Uh-oh, Gilbert, lecture from Andy." Antonio piped up, grinning as well as he chuckled. I poked him in the side, making him yelp a bit, since he was ticklish.

"Callate." I said and he gasped in both mock horror and in glee.

"You spoke in Spainsh~" He said, happy even though I had told him to shut up.

I smirked as we walked into class, just seconds before the bell rang. Our unusually handsome Arts teacher, Rome, smiled at us. Yes, I did say Rome, like city and former empire. He was from Italy as well, and now that I looked at him, I realized he vaguely resembled our new students. Rome taught not only Chorus, but Drama, Art, and was in charge of Glee Club.

"Ah, just in time you four," He said cheerfully.

Rome was the coolest teacher at this school, something all the students agreed on. He was so cheerful and chill, he got along well with the students. Though he was known to be a ladies man outside of school, it didn't seem to bother anyone.

"Hey Rome," I greeted with a smile. Yup, no Mr. Rome, he didn't like to be called that, said it made him feel old. He just wanted to be called Rome.

"Hello Andy," He replied. Rome and the Bad Touch Trio were the only ones I still allowed to call me by my nickname, the name I used when I was still a delinquent because Andra was too feminine for me. "Gilbert, Antonio, Francis. Are you four ready for your group's performance today?"

That's right, performance. A week ago, Rome decided he wanted to have a battle of the performers. He had everyone get into a group of either three or four, so immediately me and the Bad Touch Trio got together. He told us we had to form a set list of three songs, our choice, either remix them or cover them, and perform them in front of the class. We had a few groups in our third period.

Dorithy, Ludwig, Kiku, and Arthur formed a group. Elizabeta, Roderich, Vash, and Lizzy formed a group. Feliks our Polish cross dressing gangster, Toris our Lithuania sweet heart, Alfred, and Matthew, our Canadian cutie who was also Alfred's cousin, formed another group. The B*tch Quartet, a.k.a. Mei, Belgium girl, Vicki, and North Korea girl were a group. Yao, our Chinese student who loved all things cute, Ivan, and Imm Yong Soo, formed the last group.

As I looked at the students, I was surprised to see Feliciano and Lovino sitting there too in the front row. Feliciano was sitting in between Ludwig and Lovino and smiled a bit at me when our eyes happen to meet. I returned it faintly before looking back at Rome.

"Of course we're ready!" Gilbert said. "We wouldn't be awesome if we weren't!" He said.

"Okay!" Rome sat down beside Lovino. "The floor is yours."

Gilbert went over to the laptop, where everyone's songs were located. Knowing the B*tch Quartet would try to sabotage us, simply because they don't like me, we hid our folder that had our songs in it and put a fake one up. I stood behind him so I could tell him what song to choose first. I silently pointed to it.

"This should be good." Mei said sarcastically, and her lackeys snickered.

"Girls..." Rome said in a faint warning tone. One thing he absolutely did not tolerate was students making fun of another student's performance, seeing everyone as talented (even if they truly weren't). She shut her mouth but pouted.

The music filled the room and at first it sounded like Kiesha's song Tik Tok, but it was really the parody version we were going to perform. Now I know the parody has the F-bomb in it quite a few times but we would dub it over with the word 'flippin.' Gilbert would be starting the song off.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like Whine Howard. Got my breezer I'm out the door I'm gonna be really loud. Cause I don't care who I piss off yeah I'm a real big sinner. Sometimes I eat my dessert before my dinner..."

"Odd socks on my toes," Antonio took over. "Takin' off all my clothes. Feeling over exposed so I put back on all my clothes (put my clothes right back on – Me)."

"Flush before I wee-wee. Get arrested and lee-lee," France sang. He came towards me, pretending to be holding binoculars. "Get a peek at some titties." I acted like I slapped him and began my part.

"I'm mad, really bad. But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt," Gilbert and France slapped my butt as I turned around. "Cause I'm bloddy flippin' nuts. Hear the bass, skinny waist, now caught me poker face. Like, whoa-wa-oh-oh~ Whoa-wa-oh~"

"I'm mad, really bad." We all sang together. "But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss a nun cause it sucks to be a slut. Hear the bass, skinny waist, now caught me poker face. Like whoa-wa-oh-oh~ Whoa-wa-oh~"

"I hang out til eleven when me curfew is ten." I sang.

"Good sweet pea sleep well." Francis said.

"Shut up mom, I'm on MSN!" I yelled.

"Now the girls are lining up cause we awesome sailin'." Gilbert said. "But we punch in the mouth if they're not Sarah Palin. Talkin 'bout doin' things we'll regret (gret). Menthol cigarette (rette)."

"Pop locks in his bed." Francis said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Antonio protested.

"Text, text on my Samsung. Not tellin dad, mom rung (rung)."

"Have sex with Alexa Chung," Gilbert said, walking over to Yao and slinging his arm around the poor boy's shoulders. "By tellin her I'm well hung." We all stared at him, Yao mainly disturbed. "I-I'm quite well hung."

"I'm mad, really bad. But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt." Repeat butt slap. "Cause I'm bloody flippin' nuts. Hear the bass, skinny waist, now caught me poker face. Like whoa-wa-oh-oh~ whoa-wa-oh~"

"I'm mad, really bad. But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss a nun cause it sucks to be a slut. Hear the bass, skinny waist, now caught me poker face. Like whoa-wa-oh-oh~ Whoa-wa-oh~" We all sang together.

"This is the part where the rap breaks down." Antonio said.

"This is the part where the drums go, pow!" I continued.

"This is the part where your balls suck down." Said Francis.

"This is the part where your pants turn brown." Gilbert finished.

"This is the part where your dad goes off on a cold Christmas eve to buy some more milk," Francis continued over dramatically. "But he never comes back and seventeen years later you find out he's started a whole freaking family with some Spanish chick" Gilbert and Antonio walked across, arms linked together. "And he doesn't even know your flipping name anymore!"

"Shut the frick up!" I said, pretending to slap him twice in time to the slaps on the song.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm mad, really bad. But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt cause I'm bloody flippin' nuts. Hear the bass, skinny waist, now caught me poker face. Like whoa-wa-oh-oh~ Whoa-wa-oh~"

"I'm mad, really bad. But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss a nun cause it sucks to be a slut. Hear the bass, skinny waist, now caught me poker face. Like whoa-wa-oh-oh~ Whoa-wa-oh-oh~"

"Just dance~" I sang.

"Bad romance~" Gilbert added.

"Now caught me poker face." Francis continued.

"Like, whoa-wa-oh-oh~ Whoa-wa-oh-oh~" Antonio finished

We finished and Alfred, Feliks, Arthur, Dorithy, Elizabeta, Ivan, and Imm Yong Soo were the first ones to immediately clap. Soon after they did the others, minus the B.Q. started clapping as well. I grinned a bit and saw Rome shaking his head, amused. He stood and everyone slowly quieted down.

"That was quite the interesting song choice, a brave one for your first song." He observed.

"Yeah, well, we thought it described teen life pretty well and it's funny if you have that twisted sense of humor like us." I replied with a shrug. "Its basically the teen anthem, besides Teenagers by My Chemical Romance of course." He smiled.

"Fair enough, continue." He sat back down and it was Antonio's song choice next.

Antonio had surprised me, Gilbert, and Francis with his song choice when we first heard it, since it was a rap song, but we soon got over it after hearing it once. It was pretty catchy. The song was 'Sleep All Day Party All Night' by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Part all the time...(Xs 4)" I began.

"I-I-If we could," Gilbert rapped.

"Party all night and sleep all day," Antonio took over. "And throw all my problems away. My life would be easy~ My life would be easy~"

"I would drink and go out-out with my crew. Party – party all the time, yup, that's what I do. Mac models pop bottles livin life like a sheep." Gilbert rapped.  
>"Party," I sang.<p>

"Monday through Sunday, every day of the week." He continued.

"Ha, ha, daylight in the fast lane zone." Me, France, and Antonio sang.

"And the joint don't pop til I walk in the room." France said.

"And the DJ's rockin my favorite tune," The rest of us sang.

"And they shakin up the speakers like," Antonio said.

"Boom, boom, boom." We all said.

"If we could party all night, and sleep all day. And throw all of my problems away. My life would be easy~ My life would be easy~ (Xs 2)" We all sang.

"Party all the time (Xs 7)" I sang.

We continued the rest of the song, the others in the audience clapping or singing along. I loved this. I was relatively a lazy person, but, I loved to sing and perform, it was my release besides … well … other things.

'She's practically glowing.' Dorithy thought, smiling, always happy to see me happy as well. She glanced over at Mei out of the corner of her eye. 'But I know Mei's no where near close to done messing with her. Andra won't like it, but I'm gonna watch over her, and get the others to do the same.' She silently decided.


End file.
